


Raspberry Jam

by AniseTokunaga



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Food Sex, M/M, Other, Sleep Sex, he fucks the jam, my komahina legacy, read it, some kinda weird bullshit, u wont regret (okay maybe a lil)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseTokunaga/pseuds/AniseTokunaga
Summary: "Komaeda watched in awe, his tired body, shifting the jar against the counter--Hinata was still asleep."A terrible crack fanfiction that will forever be on the minds of everyone I've ever shown it to.





	Raspberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

> this was written spontaneously in a skype chat many months ago. i hope you enjoy this shit.

A surprisingly productive morning, Komaeda decided. He'd woken up early for once, successfully taken his medicine, and didn't burn his toast. There was a downside, however, and that was his stomach-- he quickly rushed to the bathroom and prayed to the hope gods to forgive him for sinning and eating three burritos at once last night. He could almost hear Nidai laughing in the distance.

After the passing of the Second Tragedy, he left the bathroom, only to hide behind the wall to peek back into the kitchen. His roommate, Hinata, was hovered over the counter next to the toaster. Hinata was terrible at waking up, but that wasn't the weirdest thing about him being awake at such an odd hour. 

In his hand, Hinata tightly gripped the glass raspberry jelly jar (that Komaeda had carelessly left open), almost enough to break; his eyes tightly shut, mouth agape, and pajama pants pooled around his ankles, he thrust his dick into the newly opened jam. The thick magenta substance, pooling up around the thickness of his erection, spilling out onto his hands and on the cold, tile floor. Komaeda watched in awe, his tired body, shifting the jar against the counter--

Hinata was still asleep.

Hinata wheezed, and with one more thrust, white filled what was left of the raspberry jam, like whipped cream on top of the cake. Subconsciously, Komaeda licked his lips. He hadn't long to savor Hinata's expression, however, as orgasm had brought Hinata to awareness and was now sleepily blinking down at his crotch. Frantically, his eyes opened, and he removed his limp penis from the jar, cursing obscenities under his breath.

I just fucked the jam I just fucked the jam I just fucking fucked the jam.

He hurriedly tried to wipe the stickiness from his skin and tucked himself back in, grimacing from the feeling. Next, he took a look at the damages: still a decent amount of jelly. His mind reeled; he didn't know /why/ he decided this was okay. This was not a good idea. This was terrible. He hastily took a knife and mixed up the jam-and-cum concoction, popped the lid back on the jam, and booked it, not noticing Komaeda hiding in the hall.

Perfect morning.

-

Somehow, Komaeda's dick throbbed, seeing Hinata in such a state. Only trash would get off to this, he thought to himself, but he still took the knife and the jam and spread it on his cold toast. He took a bite.

It tasted like hope.


End file.
